User talk:Sfinn85
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Aiden Grimshaw page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 21:42, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:06, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Admin Position Hi Sfinn, just Quest here, I was wondering is there a spot for another admin on the staff team here, because while I believe you have been doing a bang-up job of managing this wiki so far, two heads are always better than one, since I've noticed that Kristygirl hasn't been editing here in the last few months. There's also a variety of things I'd like to help you fix on this wiki, such as specifics in the navigation bar for the wiki. Overall I have a high level of fandom management experience and would like to offer my help with your community, of course at the end of the day it's your decision and I will respect any decision you make on the subject, thanks. yours sincerely MrQuest17 (talk) 19:54, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Bureaucrat Rights Hi. When you originally adopted the wiki the other bureaucrat was still active so you were only given admin rights. I've added the bureaucrat rights now. I hope that helps! -- Wendy (talk) 04:06, July 12, 2017 (UTC)